What A Wonderful World
by ritafreeman
Summary: "What a wonderful world this is."
1. Chapter 1

Rita stared at the many white sticks laying on top of the toilet top how was she going to tell Iain?

It started all after the day of the shooting when Jacob had been shot, according to Iain him and dixie had had a bad day and whilst dixie was out on her date after being asked out that day he had decided that he would like to go to the pub, but his luck was that everyone had excuses except the "little blondie" Rita freeman, so when the time came round and drinks were done one thing lead to another and when morning came they were laying arms wrapped around each other in bed.

"What happened last night?" Iain rolled over to Rita.

"I think you can guess what happened sherlock." she replied laughing.

"Too many shots? and lots of tequila?" "Haven't had a hangover like this in while." he replied rubbing his head.

"Have you got any paracetamol?" "Now you mention my head is killing."

"i've got some downstairs left cupboard above the kettle," "Whilst your there stick the kettle on mines coffee milk two sugars." Iain replied cheekily.

"Seeing as I'm feeling nice this morning i'll see what i can do."

* 2 months later…*

"Rita you can't go on like this you've been sick each morning I've seen you and don't deny it." we don't i check you over." spoke Zoe.

"Im fine honestly probably caught a bug or something working in a hospital and all that."

"Are you sure why don't you take a pregnancy test just to make sure?"

'What are you insinuating Zoe? I don't sleep around." replied Rita sharply walking off.

"I never said you did." replied Zoe quietly. "May as well talk to my self."

After the conversation with Zoe Rita did avoid Zoe most of the day deciding paperwork in her office was a better idea, but it wasn't it was just a way for the thoughts and conversation to pop in her head, that was it she needed to know, know it was a stomach bug right?

Staring at the sticks that lay on top of the toilet waiting for the three minutes to end possibly the worst three minutes of her life and that was saying something for someone who works as a nurse,

When the time was up she was scared to look incase it gave her the answer she didn't want and that was to be pregnant,

Was she selfish? maybe but her and Iain hadn't been going out long and was baby the best thing to happen now?

Rita didn't even no much about him, his life or wether they would be together till death do part. So how was baby right now going to be alright?

When the positive sign came up on all five that was it Rita found her self collapsed on the floor in a heap thoughts and mind racing, even though she was unsure she had to tell Iain.

Crap how was he going to take this?

"And?"

"And what Zoe?"

"Well i haven't seen you for while, figured you were avoiding me and my question."

"If you must know they were all positive." replied Rita in hushed tone.

"Oh Reet's let's go to my office?"

"What are you going to do?, You're going to tell him right?"

"Yes, no i don't know." "Me and the father have only been together a while, and i don't even know his middle name for christ sakes."

"I'm pretty sure i love him, I've never felt like this around mark you know?" "But what if were not ready for a baby yet you know being early days and that with our relationship."

"Its Iain's isn't it." Zoe replied bluntly.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone can see it Rita you smile Every-Time he comes in, and you've changed good mind!"

"I think you should defiantly tell him, i don't think you'd cope seeing him everyday know you aborted your baby, and never told him it'd eat you up inside." "But in seriousness I'm here if you need me don't shut us out, night in at mine tonight?"

"Thanks but i think i need to see Iain later rain check?"

"Text me how it goes?"

"Will do thanks again Zoe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcey Bussell."

"Iain i haven't got time for jokes, We're rushed off our feet, What do you want?" Rita replied in a harsh tone.

"I was seeing if you fancied coming round later, But seeing as your so busy forget it." he replied hint of hurt in his tone, before turning to leave.

"Look Iain I'm sorry but I'm just stressed, Make it mine 7?"

"Ok see you there."

Soon after Iain leaving Rita could see Zoe glancing through the window, she caught Zoe's glance and could see her mouthing,

"Have you told him yet?"

Rita was quick to reply "Later." and then close the blinds returning to her chair thinking about 7 and what she was going to say.

Of course the end of the shift 6PM whizzed round much to Rita's dismay, and she was walking home after declining to join the others at the pub, she got in around 6.20 and got showered and changed and then deciding alcohol or coffee wasn't the best idea deciding on of a cup of tea, not long after the doorbell rang and in came Iain wine in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Do you want a glass?" asked rita.

"Are you having one?"

"Thats a good question." it was now on never bit the bullet freeman. "I shouldn't really, you see."

"What do you mean you see?" "You either have one or don't." he replied chuckling.

"I can't impregnantwithyourbaby." she replied half mumbling.

"What did you say?" "Hang on did you say that we're going to have a baby?" he replied letting the news sink in.

"Well we don't have to, I mean there is always adoption or

abortion or if you don't want anything to do with us i'll move and be a single parent." Rita replied rambling on.

"First of all how could you consider any of these options?" "And secondly what makes you think i don't want this, us a family?"

"I've always wanted kids and i know what your thinking we've not known each other that long christ i don't much about you but i sure as hell know one thing i love you Rita Freeman and would love the idea of having this baby with you if you'll let me?

"Of course i'd let you you daft bugger, I just thought you'd want nothing to do with me and this baby i was so scared you'd hate me." this was it Rita couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

scooting up to her on the sofa Iain put his arms around Rita where she let herself fall into the comfort of Iain's arms, stoping her crying Rita piped up "We're going to do this aren't we, We're going to be a family."

"We are a crazy one at that." causing them both to laugh.

"All i pray is this one is healthy and doesn't have your dance moves."

"Alright Darcey Bussell.'

The rest of night has consisted of cuddles on the sofa and discussing what their plan of action was like

Where would they live?

When would they tell people? About them? And the baby?

it was around ten when they had decided that would wait till they new everything was ok with baby, Most importantly they would tell Dixie first seeing as she meant a lot to them both,Then they would talk to Connie let her know the situation and the others would find out along the way. And later on down the line before the baby was born Iain would move seeing as Rita's house was a decent size for the time being, But first thing to do was book and appointment.

The next morning came around after the eventful night they had and the first thing that happened morning sickness oh ow she hated this with a passion seconds later a rub on the back was felt and the comforting voice of Iain was heard.

"Maybe when you go to your appointment you should see if there is anything they can do for the sickness."

"I should be alright it was worse last week." "And what ever you do please don't eat bacon, the baby hates bacon which sucks as i love bacon sandwiches."

it wasn't long after they had phoned and managed to get a cancelation appointment with the midwife that day at 12 luckily it was Iain's day off and rita was on the late shift which she was due to start at three, so they showered had breakfast and binged watched Jeremy Kyle, when time was near they hopped into Iain's car and drove to the hospital, sitting down after signing in thats when the nerves kicked in for the pair, deep in thought the nurse had to shout to get their attention back to the world around them.

Many questions later the nurse had deemed that Rita was intact pregnant and that she was nearly three months gone and out of the bad stage where the risk of losing baby was higher, it was then they got to hear the heartbeat and see their creation on the screen for the first time, that was it hands were intwined and they were crying, The nurse printed of the pictures and gave them the date March 22nd 2016, then gave Rita her notes and booked another appointment for the 20 week scan.

both overjoyed and staring at the picture they held in their hands it all felt real now they were going to be a family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Question you don't have to answer but are we going to ask your parents?"

"Not much point i was shoved from care home to fake parents."

"I had no idea I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything more if you don't want to."

"It's alright my suspected mother died when i was around six heroin abuse apparently, and my father passed before, so i got shoved from place to place then finally got my self and job and started my training."

"Got a sister a little older then me but we got separated in care and she got a decent home lucky bugger the family said they'd have me but the social wouldn't have it don't know why."

"Hayley her name is i'll phone her this week and we will all meet she only lives in leister." "Two nephews Harry and Archie they'll love it, Anyway what about your family?"

"I don't speak to my parents they hated my choice with mark, and i chose him over family something they hated, and ever since they talk to me i've tried but no avail."

"We'll not much of a family for the little on." "But I'm sure everyone at work will be uncles and aunts." he replied chuckling.

"Remind me not to give the baby to lofty when he's standing, other wise god knows." "Dylan reckons he has dyspraxia."

"And Louise isn't the maternal type, Robyn will be the fun crazy one, and Zoe the cool one."

"And Charlie the Grandad." "And dix the best Aunt ever." with that the both burst out laughing.

A week later not much had changed apart from the mood swings, Rita had already lost it with half of the staff which had caused connie to but in much to Rita's dismay she had wanted to tell Dixie and but rita explained what was going on Connie was understanding and had promised she wouldn't breath a word unless she needed to, later on that day Iain had the day off so they had arrived at the ambulance station to see Dixie and tell her the good news.

"Dix we've got something to tell you."

"well it can't be that your together I've known for ages as everyone else." she replied laughing.

"We're going to have a baby." "March to be exact."

"Wow, congratulations guys, I'm so happy for ya's." replied Dixie hugging. "I've got news as well i got my adoption paperwork back and i can officially adopt."

"Oh Dix thats great."

"Why don't we grab a drink and Iain can go fetch us some biscuits from the shop."

"Sounds like a plan, Go on go I'm hungry, and phone your sister maybe?"

"So when did this happen?" replied Dixie smirking.

'Two days after the Wedding." "I suppose we were both vulnerable and now look baby on the way it's crazy."

"So who else knows?"

"Well i had to tell connie after freaking out major on Lofty, And the lost it with patient the mood swings are horrible though Dix."

"Rita freeman you naughty girl." Dixie replied only to be lightly slapped on the shoulder by Rita.

After chatting all things that had been going on in the weeks leading up to this chat Iain had finally returned and food had been consumed mostly by Rita, time had gone quickly before Dixie had been called on a shout,

leaving Rita and Iain to make there way back to the hospital. They had decided that they would have to tell everyone at some time but had decided that they would make them guess, and so with that Rita had gone the rest of her week with little less shouting but now more tears,

it wasn't until Robyn had started to piece the pieces together after Rita walked out of Resus and how Zoe and Connie especially hadn't said anything after that Robyn had been wondering why Rita hadn't said anything and most importantly what was wrong,

it was all going through her head mood swings, sickness, the secrecy between her and Iain then it finally clicked the nurse manager was pregnant and she had a good betting it was Iain's,

Robyn had to tell someone and that was lofty even though she had told him to keep in private for the time being he had accidentally told max which Robyn had been cross at.

Later on the pair had deiced that they should come out with their news due to Iain not being able to hold the excitement at work, although he agreed he found it hard not being able to act like they did at home "A couple."

although rita had been worrying most of day about how her friends would react, though to Rita and Iain's happiness it had all gone well and everyone had been supportive and kind,

With lofty accidentally spilling he already knew, or had his suppositions and had Robyn.

"That was good right everyones happy." smiled Iain who was currently cuddled up to Rita on the sofa.

"Yeah i was a bit nervous though especially after the mood swings i nearly attacked Lofty the other day poor lad didn't know what hit him." Rita replied yawning.

"How about we go to bed you looked shattered, You go up first i'll make some drinks."

"Hmm k." replied Rita half asleep.

On arrival to the bedroom he found Rita half asleep she had tried to make conversation about his sister but when Iain came to reply she was gone, He kissed her forehead, hand wrapped around her tummy turned the lights off and smiled to himself and thought "What a wonderful world."

When the morning came round, It was rushed seeing as they had gotten up late after the alarms hadn't been set the night before.  
"Have you got your keys?"

"I can't find them" Iain replied looking away sheepishly.

"Really Iain are you purposely trying to make me late?" replied Rita you could say she was very annoyed. "There in the pot, come on we've got 20 mins."

It had taken 10 mins to get to the hospital, when she got out she was glad to see Zoe outside, She kissed Iain goodbye shut the door and walked over to Where Zoe was standing.

"Late night was it Reet's?"

"Something like that after the announcement we went home and we were both shattered and forgot to set the alarm, Then the daft bugger lost his key's." "I'm shattered."

"Your going to have to get used to it,"

"Do i really have to." I don't do well without sleep and coffee." replied Rita joking.

On arrival to the staffroom, Rita changed into her nurses uniform which was getting slightly tighter she had ordered a few more that would hopefully be here this week, Then handover was done and they were all set to go Rita watched as she saw Lofty fall over again she couldn't help but laugh along with Robyn poor Lofty.

It wasn't long before a patient had arrived, and the day officially had begun the first patient Rita had to deal with was a young child who a suspected broken arm, She got her self acquainted and they were waiting for the parents arrival the little girl had been called poppy she was 7 years old and poor thing was frightened "How long does it take for her parents to come?" thought Rita. Whilst putting the pink cast on as chose by the little girl it had been over an hour and the teacher had to get back. When the parents arrived the mother had seemed drunk and the father looked slightly spaced out in Rita's opinion they had tried to take the girl but Rita had tried to delay so that she could contact social services, the parents then got tested after protesting that the little blonde was a fu**ing lier, the parents told they weren't allowed contact and the girl was to live with her grandmother till they had done their drug and alcohol courses, It was cases like these that made her more determined to be a good mother to her unborn child, unknown to her she had started to cry again and once again Robyn had been at the brunt of it apologising again to Robyn she retreated to her office, still crying she wiped away the tears when a knock on the door was heard.

"You can't hide away forever, you know?"

"I know Charlie but i freaked out on Robyn again, Poor girl."

"You'll be alright what is it the kids use these days "Just shake it off, Shake it off." he replied feeling proud and happy with himself for getting down with it.

"Thanks charlie what would I/We do with out you." replied Rita hugging him, Then walking out off the door, "Close it on the way out would you, "Ahh what we got Dix?"

"That's the Rita we know and love." he replied chuckling.

Patient after patient it was almost time to go home, Something she'd been pretty much looking forward to all day.

"Are you coming for a drink Rita?" Asked Lofty

"Lofty did you not get the memo." replied Robyn.

"What memo? " I meant an non alcoholic one." Rita had to laugh at the squabbling pair.

"I think I'll give it a miss tonight, I'm shattered night." "See you tomorrow." replied Robyn and lofty .

It wasn't long before she saw Zoe who had twisted her arm and persuaded her to come round to her flat for a takeaway and a chat, Rita then went and told Iain and that he should go and join the others, She then went and joined Zoe by her car, they drove off grabbing a Chinese and a hour later the food had been consumed and they had been chatting all things Max, Iain and babies and it soon got late and Rita had been trying hard to keep her eye's open so when Iain picked her by the time they were on the road she hadn't fallen asleep when they had parked outside he had gently woken her up much to Rita's dismay and grumpy mood, She had a shower and got into bed where they began Watching TV.

"How was your day?" Asked Iain.

"Horrible." she replied snuggling into him. "A young girl about 7 came in broken arm, Parents took over and out to get in dad was high and mum was drunk poor thing's gone to live with her grandmother, me and the other lost it and cried once again and Robyn got the brunt of it yet again. "I hate this hormones they make me feel not like me, The silliest thing sets me off."

"So i'm guessing you hid out in your office and pretended to do paperwork?"

"Yep, that was until Charlie encouraged me to come out."

"Wise man." "And you didn't bite his head off?" Replied Iain laughing causing Rita to smack his arm.

"I am not that bad." "Maybe a little."

"Amelia."

"Hmm?"

Amelia i like the name for a girl." "Means light." "And if it's a girl then she is the light at the end of our bad tunnels." "Soppy i know but."

"Don't be silly, I Love it." "I like the name Finley. ''Or Noah for a boy."

"Hmm Good choices." "There are so many Wonder how our parents chose ours?"

"No Idea, We will find out the gender at the next scan." "Then we can prepare, I don't want a lot of pink of blues though." "Sounds good, I can't wait." He replied turning the TV off."

"Me Either, Love you."

"You too!"

The next day came around and they has the late shifts, so they didn't have to rush around Iain had suggested they go into town, knowing he was itching to look at baby stuff Rita didn't have the heart to say no plus she needed to get some dreaded maternity clothes or at least a size up in Primark, So they got ready and headed out of door and into the car.

"I knew you trouble when you walked in." Rita had been singing at the top of her lungs for the last ten minutes not that Iain minded, they pulled up to the car park got out and walked along the cobbled streets, It wasn't long before Iain had spotted mother care, According to Rita his face had lit up like a christmas tree taking her by the hand he pulled her into the shop.

"Look isn't this sweet its gender neutral do you think we should get it?"

"If it makes you the happiest man alive.", How can i refuse?" replied Rita joking.

"I'm being serious Reet's." Replied Iain smiling like a lovesick puppy."

"I know, I know, I'm kidding." "Do we get newborn or tiny baby."

"Judging by the weight's i say newborn i doubt the baby is going to be really tiny."

They spent around another hour in the shop and had got some necessary items that the would need and some clothes for herself and the appending arrival, When they were done they had hit another few shops, and then they had stopped for lunch before heading to work, When arrived at work they said their goodbyes and said they would meet at the staffroom and seeing how she felt they would go join the others for a drink.

"I'll see you soon." They always saw each other at work but never had the time to chat or "Be all couplely." Kissing him one last time. "Right what we got." smiling at Zoe.

"Right this is Kevin suffered a heart attack." "Kevin right he's gone into arrest." "Right shocking, Stand back," "Ok again ok he is back in rhythm." replied Rita. "Lets send him up to darwin."

Later on that day Rita was in the staffroom when Robyn came in searching for coffee,

"Robyn how do you fancy a girls night in at mine? We could ask Zoe, Alica, Dix, Lilly and Lousie."

"I'm up for it, Why not tomorrow?'

"Sounds good, I'll Ask around get Iain to bugger off." "Although i don't think Lily would come i just don't want her thinking we've left her out." "I'd ask Connie to but I'm not sure on her reaction."

"Yeah not to sure about Lilly and Connie but no harm in asking right?" "How is paradise love island?" "I can't wait to have kids."

"It's Good, But i have to remind him I'm not an invalid, He's all excited brought loads of little things from mother care this morning anyone would think he thinks its christmas i swear."

"Aww that's so sweet." "Wish i had a man like that."

"So tomorrow after shift?" Robyn nodded her head in response. "Good." replied Rita "One down 6 to go."

The rest of the afternoon/night went fairly quickly and surprisingly Rita didn't feel tired so she decided that going out with her friends would be good seeing as the wouldn't be doing it that often when the baby was born. When she was getting her self ready she noticed that Iain was standing their watching eyes gazed on her stomach.

"You've started to get a bump." "Let me take a picture."

"Remind me why again?"

"Don't you think it would be nice for the little one when he or she grows up."

"Not really unless they want to see someone really fat."

"Now smile please?" Replied Iain with puppy dog eyes., He quickly took the photo. Rita grabbed her bag and they hit reception.

"I'm hosting a girls night in tomorrow, So i thought you could go out with Norman?" she replied laughing.

"As If." "No way i'd rather watch paint dry." "But i'll ask Big Mac, Max, Dylan, Cal and Ethan plus Noel."

Later on it had been decided they were coming to Rita's minus Lily and Connie due to being busy apparently, And Iain was going out with the boys. They sat with their drinks and then thats when the fun started Alicia started off with the karaoke, And Rita had joined in the Robyn and Lofty by the time I Want To Dance With Somebody had finished, Rita had been pooped so they said their goodbyes and headed home, When they got home she got into the bath and later on joined Iain who was on the phone presumably texting.

"My sister just text asked if we wanted to go round Sunday?"

"Yeah that will be good." replied Rita half asleep.

10 minutes later Iain realised he had been talking to himself about what was going on on the TV, When he looked over and saw her curled up in the foetal position he kissed her head and moved her hair out of her face doing so, He then turned off the TV and lights looked over again cuddling her "I Love you, Sleep tight and you Little one."


End file.
